


Melt

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Series: Spice of Life [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis takes "Spicing it up" to a whole new level.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Take Me Apart, but that doesn't need to be read to understand this. I regret nothing and make no apologies.

This wasn’t fair. You just wanted to spice things up, not be driven to the point of insanity. Last month, it was Gladio in the living room. Now, this. What was next, Noct in the kitchen? You were quickly coming to realize that your boyfriend was a freak with a penchant for threesomes….and slight bondage tendencies. You would have your revenge. For now, you would have to resign yourself to Ignis’ mercy.

_Damn it._

You tug on the restraints encircling your wrist. You are embarrassingly wet and you just want _one_ of them to put their hands on you. Instead, you are mesmerized by the sights and sounds in front of you.

Sighs and whimpers pour from Prompto while his hands are tangled in Ignis’ locks.

The strategist works the blonde out of his clothes.

You squirm and whine.

Ignis turns the sunshine boy to face you and pulls his nude form flush against his chest as he lazily strokes Prompto’s dick. “I believe our little chocolate bar is melting.”

Prompto licks his lips and slowly stalks toward you like you are prey.

You are already heaving and again, no one has touched you yet.

The blonde slides his hands up your legs, squeezing gently when he gets to your thighs. He bends between your appendages and all you can see is his bright hair. He gives your folds a long languid lick, flicking your clit with his tongue.

You attempt to buck, but he holds you still and maintains his tortuous pace. His blue-eyed gaze, shades darker with lust, bore into you as he sucks and nips at you.  Finally, he spreads your folds and plunges his tongue into your aching core.

You keen and practically arch off the mattress.

The bed dips on your side and it takes you a moment to meet Ignis’ stare.

He smirks before kissing you. He explores the caverns of your mouth and all you feel is heat as it races through your body.

All of this while Prompto continues his assault on your sex.

Ignis trails kisses along your jaw. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

The advisor fondles a breast, rubbing the nub between his fingers.

You can barely nod your assent.

“It feels amazing, doesn’t it? His mouth on you, delving into you. Melting you from the inside out.

You swear if he doesn’t stop whispering these filthy things in your ear, you are going to spontaneously combust.

Ignis removes his hand from your chest and gets up.

It’s now you notice that he lost his clothes somewhere along the way. The evidence of his arousal glistening with precome in the low light. You follow his movements as he stops behind Prompto and kneads his ass.

Prompto hums his approval at Ignis’ touch.

It vibrates through your nerve endings, but it’s his thumb swiping across your clit that makes you lose it.

Prom laps up your juices, over-sensitizing you.

“I c-can’t t-take anymore.” You whine and writhe until he gives you a reprieve. He crawls up your body and takes your mouth with his.

You can taste yourself on him and your eyes roll back in your head as you close your eyes.

He breaks the kiss with a squeal. “Yes, Ignis….hnng…fuck….right there.”

You look over Prom’s shoulder to see Ignis stretching him out with his fingers.

Prompto quickly turns into a blubbering mess over you. He buries he face into your neck.

Ignis is relentless and Prom rocks against you, seeking friction.

Every time Prompto’s cock makes contact with you, it sends shockwaves through you.

You want to run your hands through his hair, down his sides, across his back. “Please. Please let me touch you.” You beg.

“Not yet.” Prompto whispers. “The show isn’t over yet.”

Ignis smirks. “Prompto is running things, kitten. That was the rule.”

You swallow, remembering the agreement Ignis suggested. Of course, then, you didn’t think you would be tied to your bed.

“Are you ready, Prompto?” Ignis asks.

_Ready? Ready for what?_

You find yourself missing his weight as he kneels back between your legs. He places your legs on your shoulders and thrusts into you and he’s thicker than you expect. Then, you hear the cap of a lube bottle.

Ignis presses into Prompto, which pushes the blonde deeper into you.

Ignis starts slow and gradually speeds up the pace.

Prom’s body is slick with sweat as Ignis rams into him. The force causes him to go so deep, you are positive he’s hitting your cervix.

You mewl and gasp. That familiar coil of heat building in your lower belly.

Expletives pour out of Prompto right before he spills into you.

Ignis pulls out of Prom and holds him up while he pulls out of you. He arranges the blonde next to you on the bed.

Prompto closes his eyes and takes deep breaths while Ignis releases you from your restraints.

The green-eyed man rubs your arms and wrists to encourage blood flow through your limbs.

Ignis flips you so that you are under him and impales you on his dick, sliding into easily

You roll your hips and clench around him.

Ignis’ mouth falls open, his pants fogging up his glasses.

You remove his spectacles and hand them to Prompto.

Ignis grabs your hips hard enough to bruise and sets a punishing pace.

You lean back and hang onto his thighs, crying out for more, harder, faster.

Ignis obliges and your orgasm washes over you. He’s not too far behind.

Both of you are covered in sweat, panting. You rest your head of his chest and Ignis bushes your hair back to kiss you on the forehead.

Prompto kisses you as well, and produces his camera.

_Where was he hiding that?_

The three of you look through the pictures Prompto took during your tryst.

_When did he take some of these?_

“These will look wonderful in my private collection” Ignis smirks.

You feel your face heat, silently wondering what Ignis had in mind next.


End file.
